<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just half an hour by Amlovelies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951128">Just half an hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies'>Amlovelies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Felix Hauville/Jessica "Jessie" Davis, Fluff, fallling asleep on one another, non-sexual acts of intimacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short prompt fill from tumblr. falling asleep on one another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Felix Hauville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just half an hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       They’d been at it for hours when the sound of a sneeze causes Felix’s head to wipe around to where Jessie stands. A cloud of dust still hands in the air from the box of files she just opened.</p><p>               “Are you okay, babe?” he asks as his eyes run over his girlfriend’s body looking for any sign of illness. Besides the bags under her eyes, she appears fine. Well more than fine, but that’s different.</p><p>               “It’s-“ she begins to speak but a large yawn interrupts the words. She looks so tired. He hates the bags under her eyes, and the way her smile is only half as wide when he tells her a joke or steals a kiss.</p><p>               “That’s it, we need a break” Felix says as he moves to pull the latest file out of Jessie’s hands.</p><p>               She looks over the open box with a distraught expression. “There’s still so much to do. Captain Sung wanted this done by tomorrow.”</p><p>               “Babe look at me, you’re almost falling over. Just half an hour, come sit and get your energy back.” He brushes one of her curls back away from her face. “Please, for me?”</p><p>               She glances between him and the boxes. Felix gazes up at her with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>               “Just for half an hour.”  She gives in with a sigh and let’s Felix lead her out of the dining room.</p><p>               There’s a fire blazing as they settle on the couch. This room has become Felix’s favorite. On those days when their work keeps them apart, he likes to come and sit in this room and remember their first kiss. He still can’t really believe that she chooses him, that he gets with her.</p><p>               They chat, well Felix chats while Jessie listens. She yawns again, and it takes her a while to open her eyes after. With each blink her eyes stay closed longer and longer until her head slumps against his shoulder.</p><p>               Felix is afraid to move and possibly wake his sleeping girlfriend. She’s been pushing herself too hard for the last few weeks, and if Felix has anything to say about it, then she’ll get as much sleep as possible now. He sits enjoying the steady rhythm of her heart beat until his head begins to drop as well.</p><p>               They stay curled up with each other fast asleep for about an hour. Mason wakes them with a disgusted scoff upon finding them wrapped up in each other, and not at all in the fun way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>